Gwaeron Windstrom
Master Tracker | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = Human | sex = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e =Lesser deity | alignment5e = Neutral good | symbol5e = Paw print with a five-pointed star in its center | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Rangers, tracking | domains5e = Knowledge, Nature | worshipers5e = Rangers of the North | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts Charm animals and plants | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = White star and brown pawprint | homeplane3e = House of Nature | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Tracking Rangers | domains3e = Animals, Good, Knowledge, Plants, Travel | worshipers3e = Druids, rangers, troll hunters | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Flameheart (greatsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Five-pointed white star above a brown four-clawed animal print with a dark red S-shape as background | homeplane2e = Prime Material plane/Toril | realm2e = Faerûn | serves2e = Mielikki | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Tracking, interpreting woodland signs, rangers of the North | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Gwaeron Windstrom ( ) was a neutral good god of rangers and tracking. History Gwaeron roamed the North as a mortal ranger many centuries ago. He was raised to demigod status by Mielikki after slaying an avatar and several manifestations of Malar in a short period of time. He has served the Lady of the Forests ever since. In the Time of Troubles, Gwaeron pursued Malar out of the North. He is said to sleep in a stand of trees just to the west of the town of Triboar, known as Gwaeron's Slumber. Relationships Along with Lurue and Shiallia, the Master of Tracking serves Mielikki by teaching her rangers the way to read forest signs. He reports indirectly to Silvanus. He has forged alliances with the deities of the elven, gnome, and halfling pantheons whose portfolios most closely match those of Mielikki, Silvanus, and his own. He opposes Malar the Beastlord. Given that his following is so small and so similar to that of Mielikki, he may be accidentally subsumed as an aspect of the Forest Queen or fall prey to Malar if he is not careful. Worshipers His followers were mainly rangers of the North. He represented them well in their trade, and was believed to speak with Mielikki on their behalf. Many rangers believed Mielikki was too wild and mysterious to pay attention to them. Because of this many who might have pledged their heart to her directly turned to Gwaeron as a proxy instead. There were no temples dedicated to the Master Tracker, but many wilderness trails had markers designated with his holy symbol which doubled as small shrines. Appendix References Connections Category:Demipowers Category:Neutral good deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender Category:Humans